Voodoo
|rank = Senior Chief Petty Officer (E-8) |affiliations = AFO team Neptune, Task Force Mako |status = Alive (Active duty) |weapon = M60, Tomahawk, M4A1, P226 LaRue OBR 5.56, HK45C, 870 MCS, HK416, LaRue OBR 7.62, FN SCAR, DD MK18, MP7 |voice actor = Jon Bruno |voiceactor = Jon Bruno}} "Voodoo" is an American sailor, Navy SEAL, and Tier 1 operator with AFO Neptune. He is a central character for Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography Medal of Honor (2010) Voodoo is a hardened DEVGRU Operator in AFO Neptune. He is naturally aggressive, and is often seen cursing and swearing at the enemy forces or at his current situation. His weapons of choice seem to be the M60 and M4, and he also uses a tomahawk as a close quarters melee weapon. Voodoo, alongside AFO Operator Rabbit, drove into the town of Gardez to find the former Taliban informant Tariq with AFO Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Voodoo and Rabbit are forced to fight on foot through the town to link up with fellow operators Mother and Preacher. While making their way through the town they are engaged several times while clearing buildings. After linking up with the other element of their fireteam they continue on foot to Tariq's location. While flanking a machine gun, Voodoo and Rabbit are nearly killed by an RPG fired by a gunner on a nearby rooftop. Intense street fighting rolls through the town as Neptune moves through the narrow streets. Neptune locates the target building at the back of an open courtyard and, after a brief skirmish, enter the structure. Believing Tariq to be in a room on the second floor, Neptune breaches the room while Voodoo guards the door. Mother checks the body of a man found beaten and bound to a chair. As Mother conducts the search a ringing mobile telephone is heard. Mother kicks the body and chair onto the balcony where it immediately explodes, showering debris on the four sailors. The squad move out and clears a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. After a dynamic entry and room cleaning, the team secures the package and extracts via a commandeered truck. Neptune rendezvous with AFO Wolfpack, to hand over Tariq who has vital information on Taliban positions but then move out to take part in an operation in seizing the airfield at Bagram. Inserting into the Shahikot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy, but Voodoo was instructed to hold fire, as the report from his M60 was not suppressed. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, Voodoo was able to use the noise cover to engage the Taliban alongside his fellow Tier 1 operators, working to clear out caves and Taliban AAA positions in the mountains. Come afternoon, the team is forced out of OP Dorothy and down the mountain. A CH-47 is called in to provide extraction, as well as an F-15E, but a 500 lb bomb from the F-15 knocks Voodoo off of a wall, dislocating his shoulder. The team carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence forces the helicopter away from the mountain, with Rabbit providing suppressive fire for Voodoo and Preacher. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune. Two of the Ranger platoon, Sergeant Patterson and Specialist Adams, encounter Voodoo and Preacher after the two SEALs had engaged nearby enemy forces while conducting their own search for Mother and Rabbit. The four shooters push farther up the mountain in search of the missing operators. The group eventually finds the two in the middle of Al-Qaeda-held caves and bring them down the mountain to wait for their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds, leaving the AFO Operators distressed and in low morale. Medal of Honor: Warfighter Black market sabotage Mother, Preacher, and Voodoo sabotage a black market arms deal. They successfully plant a charge on the truck that they intend to destroy; however, unbeknownst to them, it is filled with PETN. When they detonate the charge, the resulting explosion nearly destroys the shipping docks and sinks a cargo ship, forcing the operatives to flee. They are later debriefed by Dusty, who is now their handler. Dusty assigns Voodoo to Task Force Mako, along with Stump, another DEVGRU operative. Mother and Preacher return to the site of the botched sabotage in an attempt to investigate and determine who was purchasing the shipment of PETN. The SEALs determine that the shipment was due for the Philippines after a long car chase, and quickly follow the lead to Isabela City, which is being ravaged by a typhoon. In the midst of the typhoon, a terrorist organization known as ASG (Abu Sayyaf Group) has seized multiple hostages, diverting the SEALs from their mission. The SEALs liaise with the local government, and ultimately manage to free the hostages, discovering links between ASG, the PETN, and a man known as the "Cleric." However, while freeing the hostages, they anger the local government by defying orders. Mother and Preacher have pending honorable discharges from the Navy due to their insubordination. This forces Voodoo to take command of TF Mako. They sweep through Somalia along with U.S. Marines in an attempt to clear the area of piracy operations. Task Force Mako is then assigned to the USS Bainbridge, where a group of pirates has taken the captain of a U.S. ship hostage. The SEALs eliminate all of the pirates with synchronized sniper shots and are able to rescue the captain. Acting on intelligence gathered by Mother and Preacher, now assigned to Task Force Blackbird, TF Mako is sent to Yemen where they discover a training facility housing large amounts of PETN. Voodoo discovers that only half of the PETN was stored. Capture Using intelligence from the banker Hassan's laptop, Dusty is able to determine from the contents of the hard drive that the PETN came from Sarajevo, where a weapons dealer Dusty used to work with was selling it. TF Mako links up with the Polish GROM and take down the arms dealer. After finding evidence from the arms dealer, Dusty sends TF Mako to assault one of two cargo ships used to transport the PETN, the other being impounded by NATO forces in Croatia. Tragic Loss Preacher and Mother, captured during their Dubai operation, awake to find themselves in an interrogation room, where Sad al Din attempts to force Mother to tell him who they are working for. When Mother refuses, he executes Mother and tells his men to torture Preacher to death. While Voodoo and the rest of TF Mako board and secure the ship, Preacher manages to escape and kills most of Sad al Din's security, arriving at the helm of the ship as Task Force Mako assaults into the ship. He manages to corner Sad al Din and nearly beats him to death in retaliation for Mother's death, before allowing the SEALs to arrest the terrorist. Charging the Cleric's compound With Sad al Din in custody, the SEALs are able to determine that Hassan is The Cleric, serving as the leader for the entire network of ASG and the location of his compound, in Pakistan. Preacher is reassigned to TF Mako, while Dusty comes out of retirement to join them on the mission. They assault the compound and are able to locate Hassan, killing him when he attempts to commit suicide with a vest. Mother's funeral Voodoo attended Mother's funeral. He can be seen behind Dusty. He and the rest left after it was over. Behind the Scenes Appearances Gallery File:VoodooIndig.jpg|Voodoo in "Afghan" outfit File:VoodooAssault.jpg|Voodoo in combat gear MOH_UK_Book_001.jpg|Voodoo with his pet "pig". Voodoo.png|Voodoo driving Rabbit mohw-e3-door-reach.jpg|Voodoo checks a door in Shore Leave. Voodoo_in_Somalia_waters_Warfighter_1.jpg|Voodoo in Somalia MoHwiki1.jpg|Voodoo neutralizes a goatherder. MoHwiki2.jpg|Voodoo covers the AFO's six with the M4. MoHwiki3.JPG|The new Voodoo Hawk produced and distributed by SOG. MoHwiki4.jpg|Voodoo sprints in Dorothy's a Bitch. Voodoo 4.png|Voodoo in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. voodoo.JPG|Voodoo looking at the P.E.T.N. Quotes Main Article: Voodoo/Quotes Trivia *Voodoo has a very aggressive nature, cursing at the enemy that are shooting at him, and shows no mercy towards them. He especially seems to be annoyed by RPGs, as in Compromised, where he says things such as, "Fuck, don't they ever run out of those things?!", "Asshole!" when an RPG soldier arrives, and "Are you fuckin' kiddin'?" when there are still remaining enemy soldiers after the JDAM hit. *Voodoo's melee weapon is the tomahawk axe which he uses in a cutscene in Breaking Bagram killing an enemy soldier who surprises him, after knocking him out, with a blow to the head. It is also seen in the small hut during Neptune's Net, before the house comes under fire. In Warfigther he uses it only in Dynamic Door Breach. *Voodoo can speak Pashto. *He has a Sig Sauer P226 holsterd in Medal of Honor. *Voodoo's beard is tied into a miniature ponytail. *Voodoo hails from South Boston. *Voodoo's character could be based on an ex-DEVGRU operator called "Coop", who also worked as a consultant for the game. *He is liked by Deuce and Dusty, and is also good friends with Rabbit and Mother. *He has a horizontal scar on his face, stretching from his right cheek bone onto his nose. *The company SOG Specialty Knifes and Tools created a special Tomahawk named after Voodoo. The Voodoo Hawk features a Task Force Mako logo on the handle and is available for purchase here. *In Medal of Honor: Warfighter he has a National Rifle Association badge on his right and '96XK' on his left. V Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters